Another kind of love
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Rypay was just begging to be written - no one can deny the chemistry between them. Starts from the countryclub HSM 2 onwards. Warning: Twincest. Don't like? Don't read. One-shot. Enjoy


Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: This is my first Rypay-fic. Possible twincest. Don't like, don't read. Takes place during HSM 2 onwards.**

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

**Ryan POV:**

I have a secret. A big secret. I am in love with my twin sister – I have been in love with her for two years and it is getting harder and harder to resist. Sharpay gets more beautiful every day and I can only stand by and watch. Why? Because I'm her brother.

"Ryan!" Sharpay called out, making me jump from my day dream. "We need to practice for the talent show. Troy is going to watch."

Troy this Troy that. I HATED that guy. All Sharpay did was talk about him, how good he looked, how she would love to kiss him and how she wanted to beat Gabriella.  
And what about me? I wanted her to kiss ME, not Troy. But I couldn't possibly tell her. And apart from that, it was just wrong.

"Well – absolutely FABULOUS. What's TROY doing here?" I said moodily.

"He's going to watch our Hawaian fish song." Sharpay smiled in anticipation, straightening her blue glittery dress. "Humunukunukuhuapa'a."

I licked my lips. "And why him?"

She ignored me. As usual. "Troy's here. Start NOW."

I couldn't concentrate on the song. I could only watch Sharpay and Troy and I got angrier and angrier and more jealous with every minute.  
Did she seriously just dump the crown on HIS head? But hey, I'M the prince, not f-cking Troy!

I couldn't take it anymore. I marched up to him and angrily took his crown and necklace, which he – surprisingly – handed to me without flinching.

Now, Sharpay was kneeling down, talking to him and I was still wearing my stupid fish costume. Sorry, but that wasn't just any competition.

Angry, hurt and jealous, I left the room. I knew what was going to happen; Sharpay and Troy were going to kiss and no way was I going to watch that. I slammed the door to my room, sulking.

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

**Sharpay POV:  
**

"What a splendid idea." I said, gazing at Troy, inwardly comparing his eyes with Ryan's beautiful blue ones. "Fabulous. Nothing. Just one single spotlight on me. Are you going to sing with me?"

"I… I don't know." Troy stuttered.

"Please." I begged, giving him the best doggy eyes. If I could keep Troy interested in me, then maybe I would forget my secret infatuation of Ryan. "At the talent show. You and I would be really good together."

"Well – "

"Promise?"

"Okay. Fine." Troy gave in, finally smiling at me. "I'll sing with you."

"Yay!" Though, strangely enough, I didn't feel as happy about that as I thought. Sure it had been my ultimate goal to sing with Troy onstage (and to kiss him of course), but obviously it didn't make me happy.

Hm, so what was my problem? I got everything that I wanted. Except my Ryan.

Confused and helpless I went to bed. I pulled out my diary and began to write:

"_I'm not going to stick to the status quo. It's a secret I need to share.  
I am in love with Ryan. Not Troy, only Ryan. It is wrong. It is dirty. And it is most definitely something, that no one, not even Ryan will ever find out.  
The reason, why I am trying to get Troy to sing in the talent show with me, is because I somehow need to keep myself distracted from Ryan. Maybe, if I found another guy who loved me, I would forget all about loving Ryan. But honestly, I seriously doubt that."_

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

"You are the music in me." Gabriella said to Troy and received a wet kiss from him. It didn't bother me at all. I laid back down in my pink chaise and let the sun tan my face. Good idea for a song. Maybe, I should tell Kelsi to write a song for Troy and me with that title. I smirked to myself. If I had been in Hogwarts, I would have been in Slytherin.

My dear brother woke me up from my thoughts about manipulating Kelsi. "Hey sis." he said, sitting down on his yellow chaise next to me. "We've got the whole spa area and pool to ourselves. Isn't that fabulous?"

I nodded and secretly eyed him up and down. Ryan had filled out nicely; he had worked out and his body was instantly turning me on. Ugh. Sick. I got up as fast as possible and stretched my arms to reach for my coconut sun tan lotion, because my back had started burning.

"Would you be a darling and rub some sun tan lotion onto my back?" I asked with my special 'only reserved for Ryan-smile'.

"Sure." Ryan smiled back, grabbed the lotion and I turned onto my stomach.

Mhm. Pure bliss. When Ryan settled over me it took me every ounce of concentration not to start moaning. Ryan's hands worked wonders. Although his hands were rough, he almost lovingly ran them over my back. He gently rubbed the lotion into my skin with his strong hands. Really, I had to stop thinking about him. He was my freakin brother.

I just lay there, enjoying the massage that Ryan gave me. Without warning, a content sigh escaped me. Ryan stiffened.

Ooops. Oh no.

"Everything alright?" he asked carefully.

"S-sure." I said, probably reddening slightly. "I-I liked it. Th-thank you, Ry."

"No problem." Ryan smiled again.

Okay, this was just too awkward. I had to leave. NOW.

"I've got to bop to the top." I said, grabbing my pink prada tote and my tiffany hair band.

"What?" Ryan looked at me, eyeing me in my white bikini. His cheeks went slightly pink. Why, I wondered? Could it be that he felt the same way for me that I felt for him? No, nonsense. Don't even start hoping, Sharpay, I told myself firmly.

"I need to tell kelsi my change of plans." I said instead.

"What change of plans?" Ryan asked alarmed.

"I'm going to sing with Troy at the talent show." I said superciliously.

"What about us?" Ryan asked with panic. Strangely enough, there was more in his eyes than just rejection. I pondered for a moment but let go.

"You can have a part too." I said generously.

"Shar…" he said, softer now and looked me deeply into my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

His eyes clouded with hurt and I almost broke down too. We were bonded; not only because we were twins. How I wished to tell him that I loved him, that I wanted to be with him forever. That was wrong. I shook my head and my expression turned cold.

"I've always wanted to sing with Troy. You can have a small part."

"What about our fish song?"

"I doesn't go well with the theme."

"You know what, Sharpay? I don't need a part I your show. I'm going to find my own friends."

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

**Ryan POV:**

Her small tanned back, her beautiful soft skin and her long blonde hair. I distinctly remembered how my hands caressed every part of her back. It was pure bliss – for me as well. When Sharpay escaped a sigh, I stiffened. Could it be that she felt something for me too? No, Ryan, I told myself firmly. She is not as sick as you.

And then she started talking about Troy again. Grr. How I hated him. And she even wants to sing with him. Don't I count for anything? Our Huma-huma song would have made first place. As usual. But no, she had to leap into Troy's arms and break the tradition. My own sister had replaced me with Troy. I wanted to cry so badly.

Frustrated, I kicked a pebble.

"Hi, Ryan." a voice said friendly and I looked up. It was Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend.

Troy again.

Where was he actually?

"Gabriella." I tried to be friendly. "How are you?"

"Fine. We are going to play baseball. Wanna join us?"

I shook my head. "I'm not staff."

"Doesn't matter." she said unconcerned. "Hop on, we're going to have some fun."

Taylor and Kelsi joined us and to my surprise I got on really well with them. They were friendly, open… but I missed my Sharpay so much it hurt.

"Where is Troy?" I asked Gabriella.

"Oh." Her face turned cold. "Either with these basketball buffs or with Sharpay."

With Sharpay. My heart sank.

"Why are they doing so many things together?" Taylor asked aghast.

Exactly my question.

"Sharpay wanted to lure him into the talent show. She wants to sing with him." I shrugged my shoulders. "And obviously she succeeded. Now she replaced me with Troy."

"Awww." the girls cooed, patting my arm and glancing sympathetically at me.

"She is a bitch, sorry, Ryan. But hey, you're cool. You're nothing like your sister." Taylor said.

I knew it was meant as a compliment, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Evans, what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"He is going to play with us." Zeke grinned. "Hey man, great to see you. Are you good at baseball?"

I grinned at him. "Wanna bet? Bet on me?"

Zeke grinned back. "No, I'd rather not. I don't dance."

"Game on." Gabriella said excitedly. "I want to see some sweat, guys."

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

Sharpay POV:

Okay, so that whole morning was a disaster. I was really sorry about my mindless words to my brother, but I couldn't tell Ryan, because he was nowhere to be found.

First of all, Ryan is mad at me – and with good reason. Second of all, Troy isn't that good of a singer. After Kelsi had composed a song for us (and indeed it was called: You are the music in me), Troy turned up and we practiced. He was horrible. Dead and cold and no emotion. I couldn't help but compare him to Ryan. Ryan would have been perfect.

But I couldn't dwell on that. Ryan was currently playing or singing or dancing or whatever with the rest of the wildcats and Troy and I were having lunch with some big basketball stars. I don't even remember their names, but then, I've never been a fan of basketball.

Bugger.

Ryan was nowhere to be seen, to my dismay.

I needed to say sorry. Well, I was known as the Ice Queen, but Ryan knew the real me. He knew that I had a soft heart and he also knew that he was the most important person for me on the planet. But he didn't know, how important he really was.

Time for action. I decided to wait in his room and plopped down on his light blue bed.

I waited.

And I waited.

And I still waited.

And I fell asleep.

After what felt like minutes later, Ryan walked in, humming softly to himself. I woke up with a start, only watching him. He hadn't noticed me yet and I was glad about that. Ryan took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and I gulped.

What was he going to do? Having a shower?

Yes.

Ryan took off his shorts and was about to step out of his underwear, when I made my presence clear. "Hem hem."

"Aaaaah." Ryan screamed, startled. "Sharpay! What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sit down next to me, Ryan." I said softly, lovingly.

Ryan hesitated. He was clearly torn. On the one hand, he was still angry at me, but on the other hand, he was curious.

Finally, he sat down as far away from me as possible.

"I'm sorry, Ry. I'm really sorry." I said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes., scooting closer to him. "I don't know why I said these words, but they aren't true. You are the most important person for me. More important than Troy. I'm not going to sing with him, I'll sing with you."

Ryan shook his head. "I'm going to sing with the wildcats."

"No!" I said panicky. "Please, please, please don't do that."

"Why not?" Ryan leaned closer, also gazing into my eyes with such intensity that I gasped.

"Because…" I was lost for words. Our faces were now only inches apart and I could count every freckle.

"Because you found out that Troy was actually rubbish?" Ryan asked with half a smirk.

"No, but because I love you." I said. "As a brother." I added hastily. Although it was more than that, but Ryan would probably think I'm mad. Which I am.

"Oh Sharpay." Ryan slung his arms around me and I leaned my head on his chest. "I love you too."

I wanted him to kiss me so badly that I almost exploded. If only he knew HOW much I loved him. We sat like this for a long time, cuddled closely together on his bed, his arms around me and my head on his chest. I felt so safe, happy and whole that I never wanted this moment to end. Yes, Ryan was my true love. We are twins? Sod it.

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

Ryan POV:

I couldn't believe it. My _sister_ gave ME the Star Dazzle Award? I was still too shell shocked to even smile when Sharpay hugged me around the middle. "You deserve it." she said in the soft voice I liked so much. "You did really well, Ryan."

We had sung the Huma huma song. OUR song, so why did she give me the award?  
Smiling, she squeezed my fingers. "You deserve the award more than I do."

"But it was your song, Shar."

"No, OUR song, but you worked harder. Take it."

She smiled at me her most beautiful smile and that did it for me. Again. I wanted to kiss her. So badly. Well, what do you expect from a teenage, almost adult guy who has just found out that his sister is the one he is in love with? And what's so wrong about that? Okay, she is my twin sister and probably the most popular girl at school. But nothing makes me happier than just being with her.

And I just had to tell her.

When the rest of our year celebrated outside, watching the fireworks, I carefully tapped Sharpay on the shoulder. She was listening to Zeke who was telling her about a recipe for scones, but she seemed utterly bored.

"Can I talk to you for five minutes?" I said urgently.

"Sure." she said happily, getting up. "Toodles." she waved at Zeke and she looked so cute that I almost wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

When we were out of earshot, she giggled. "Thanks for saving me, Ry. He was getting on my nerves." She flipped her longe blonde hair behind her and looked at me questioningly. "So?"

"I would like to talk in my room." I said in a hoarse voice. "Don#t want to be overheard."

"Okay?" Sharpay was surprised and curious.

When we were in our room, I tried to muster all my courage – and trust me, it wasn't easy.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Well – it's difficult for me to say." I said hastily.

"You know we can tell each other everything." Sharpay stated the obvious.

"Okay. So, have you ever loved someone and you couldn't tell the person?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

Sharpay blushed. "Uhm… yes."

Why did she blush? Good or bad sign?

"And… well you might think I'm crazy… but…" I faltered, looking down onto the floor.

**°RSE°RSE°RSE°**

Sharpay POV:

Ryan was ashamed of what he wanted to admit. But what was it? I had a wild guess, but it couldn't be. He couldn't be as crazy and perverted as me, could he?

"Who are you in love with?" I said softly. "Tell me."

"Only if you tell me who you love. Is it Troy?"

"Troy?" I asked bewildered. "No, not Troy."

"Then who?"

"Your turn first." I flipped my hair behind her shoulder.

Ryan sighed. "You."

"What?"

"I am in love with you. I love you more than a sister."

Oh my god. I can't believe it. Did he really just say that? Ryan looked down, his face red. Well, time to admit my fault as well.

"Ryan… you're the one I've been looking for, not Troy. You were always there beside me and I finally have the courage to tell you the exact same: I'm in love with you."

Ryan's head shot up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes. And I was too scared to tell you."

"I can't believe it." Ryan said. "You love me?"

I smiled. "Very much."

"And I love you." Ryan said.

And then he did the thing I always dreamed of. He slowly, carefully pushed me down on his bed and kissed me softly, lovingly. It was the best kiss one could dream of. It held the right amount of passion and love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hungrily kissed him back. Our kiss got hotter and more heated by the second and I started moaning into his mouth.

"Sharpay." Ryan groaned between kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said.

Ryan's hand was creeping down my top. "You can take it off you know." I said cynically.

Ryan grinned and with one swift movement, he had removed it from my body. "You are so beautiful." he said earnestly. "I'm so happy that we finally admitted our love to each other."

I didn't answer, because Ryan was now stroking my breasts and I couldn't form any coherent thoughts anyway.

It didn't take us long to lie naked to each other, stroking and kissing every part of our familiar and not so familiar bodies. I was a virgin, but so horny, that I knew this would be my first time. With my brother of all people. I never would have imagined that.

"Want to go the whole way?" Ryan asked unsurely, giving me another kiss.

"Yes, Ryan." I nodded. "I trust you."

"You can trust me." Ryan confirmed. "So, you are a virgin?"

I nodded. "You?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, Shar, you should know me better than that. I'll be careful, okay? And tell me if I hurt you."

I nodded. Ryan positioned himself and my entrance and very slowly and softly he inched inside me. It was a bit painful, but I was so turned on that I didn't mind. His member was big, but we fit perfectly together as if we were made for each other.

"Is it okay?" he asked huskily, his voice full of lust.

"Yes." I said.

And then Ryan started thrusting. It was pure bliss mixed with a bit of pain which soon went away. Ryan was good at this. Fuck it. I groaned and pulled at his short hair. "Ryan… Ryan." I panted.

"Shar?"

"Don't stop, you idiot." I almost screamed. "You're so good at this."

And then I came. It was more than I ever could have imagined. I started moaning and clenching my hands in his hair. My walls tightened around him and at that exact moment, Ryan came too, groaning my name and spilling his seed inside me.

Later on, we were just lying next to each other, both of us a goofy grin on our face and cuddling very close together.

"I love you." I said, giving him another kiss.

"I love you too." he kissed me back. "And I always will."

"What are we going to tell the others? Should we even tell them?"

Ryan hesitated. "I don't think it would be wise right now. But I know that I would like to show the world that we are together and one day, we'll come out."

I nodded in agreement. It sounded fine with me.

"And I know that I never want to leave you, because I just love you too much. You have no idea how long I've waited for that moment." Ryan said, tenderly stroking the side of my face.

I smiled in happiness. "You are saying the exact thing I wanted to say."

"It's because we are brother and sister. I know it's wrong…"

"But it's fabulous." I smiled. "And I don't care. Because I love you too."


End file.
